Arena
The Arena game mode is where a player can pit their hero team against another player's team of heroes. By engaging in hero-to-hero battles players can gain arena EXP and climb the arena rankings in exchange for rewards. It is accessible from the Hero Arena once it is built. Game Play Opponents Each day, a player will be presented with 3 random opponents with similar rank. The aim is to defeat them in a heroes vs heroes battle. The opponent is defeated when all his heroes and mercenaries are dead or his arena building is destroyed. Each day a player is given 5 chances to challenge the opponents. Three more extra chances can be bought,the first costing 150 Jewels , the second 450 and the third 750. More chances can also be added through the use of Hero Arena Scrolls. Each Scroll grants an extra arena chance, and a player can use a maximum of six arena scrolls per day. Nemesis Each day, a player is also assigned to a Foe of the Day, also known as the Nemesis. The nemesis' heroes will get a 30% boost on their HP and ATK. Defeating the nemesis will reward the player with roughly 3 to 4 times more EXP than the other opponents. A player can challenge the nemesis as many time as he wants until he defeats his nemesis. It can only be defeated once and will not change for the rest of the day. The nemesis will change on the next day regardless of whether the previous one has been defeated. Battle The player starts with his heroes on their Heroes Hall and Arena building in a designated area at the center of the map. The player may freely readjusting the positions of all his buildings, but only within the designated area. When the battle begins, the Heroes Halls are removed and heroes will start on the location where the Heroes Halls were. Heroes will proceed to attack the nearest possible enemy target. Battle ends when all enemy heroes and mercenaries are dead or the enemy Arena building is destroyed. Arena EXP and Rank Winning a battle will award the player with arena EXP. Gaining enough arena EXP will raise a player's rank. Each rank will unlock a reward for the player to claim. The amount of EXP awarded from each opponent is dependent on the difference between the player's current total EXP and the opponent's total EXP. Hence after each win, the remaining opponents' EXP reward will be slightly lowered. Resetting Opponents Player is allowed to reset the opponents for a small amount of Gold that depends on your Town Hall level, which will change the 3 opponents in the list to another 3 random opponents of similar rank. Resetting the opponents will not change the nemesis. Seasons Each arena season last two weeks, and the player's arena EXP resets at the end of each seasons. This also resets the rank rewards in the season, where the player can once again unlock and claim them. Rank Rewards (Updated 22nd September 2016) Players gain EXP in arena through winning challenges. Attaining higher arena rankings unlocks various rewards for the player to claim. Player must claim the reward of a lower rank before claiming the higher rank rewards. Below are the ranks and their respective rewards: Tips *Heroes will target the nearest reachable enemy target, be it an enemy hero or the enemy's Arena building. It is therefore not advisable to place your Arena building in the most forward position, which can be quickly targeted and destroyed by the enemy heroes. It is also a good idea to put your largest HP hero in front so the enemy heroes will focus on him while your high ATK heroes do their damage. *In Arena, a hero and his mercenaries are treated as one entity. They will finish off the targeted enemy hero and its mercenaries before moving to the next target. Mercenaries will first attack the targeted enemy's mercenaries before the hero, and heroes will target the enemy hero before his mercenaries. This makes the level of mercenaries as equally important as the hero level. It is not uncommon for a team of high level heroes with low level mercenaries to lose against a hero team with lower level heroes but better mercenaries. *Each day a player has a limited chance to challenge opponents. It is therefore crucial to not lose too many battles. Abuse the Reset Opponent button as much as possible, and only fight battles that you think you can win comfortably. *Opponents with higher EXP Win are not necessarily to be the harder ones. Check out all of your opponents before choosing your target. *Check your opponent's heroes arrangement. Opponents with their Arena building in front of all his heroes are easy pickings most of the time. Opponents that place their high ATK heroes in front of their tank heroes are easy targets too. *Although the AI controlled opponents do use their Hero Skills, they rarely use it as well as players do. It is therefore better to gain more Rage before engaging the opponent heroes. Try to put more distance between your heroes and the enemy heroes without compromising your formation. The difference in Rage gain will not be big but every little bit helps.